Room Raiders meets Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: Okay well this is try two with this fic... hope you like it, based off one of my favorite shows with an OC thrown in COMPLETE! INUxKIK DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. KIDNAPPED!

**Alright this fic idea came when I was laying in bed trying to think up ideas for other fics but _poof _this idea came to me. Okay well let's think… this will be a series of fics and different types. **

**Like this one will be Inuyasha but future ones could be… Harry Potter, Teen Titans, Tenchi Muyo, Vandread, Pretear shows like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter one **

**The abductions**

**On with da' fun! **

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

Eighteen year old Kagome Higurashi opened the door to the apartment she shared with her best friend Sango and saw a large man wearing a black shirt and pair of jeans. "Higurashi Kagome?" he asked as she nodded and he yelled "You're on Room Raiders, come with me!" before Kagome could say anything Sango appeared behind her and laughed. "You did this didn't you Sango?" Kagome asked while being dragged out of her house and towards a large white truck with 'Room Raiders' in black on the side. "Have fun Kags!" Sango yelled after her laughing her head off. The man opened the back on the van as Kagome got in and saw she was the only one. In front of her was a bench facing a T.V. Kagome sat on the bench while feeling the truck speed off _I could kill Sango for doing this to me_

Eighteen and a half Roiben Denton heard a loud knock at her front door, "Hello?" she asked opening it to see a large man with a black shirt and jeans. "Denton Roiben?" he asked as she told him,

"No my name's Roiben Denton…" the man sighed and started to pull of her arm, "You're on Room Raiders!" the man yelled as Roiben friends Ayeka Elric, Sasami Tsukino, Sadeko Times and Dita Chiba looked out the door and waved to their Japanese-American friend.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" she yelled as the man opened the back of the van.

"We love you too Roiben!" the said in unison before laughing their asses off. Roiben was placed inside before seeing a black haired girl in a green mini-skirt and white shirt.

"Hey." Roiben sat sitting on the bench next to her,

"Hi I'm Kagome." She said holding out her hand as Roiben shook it,

"Roiben Denton nice to meet cha'" Roiben said laughing before the van took off again sending her flying off the other side of the bench.

"You're graceful." Kagome said laughing as Roiben sat up and brushed off her torn jeans

"I know right."

Twenty year old Kikyo Higurashi walked out side of her house and saw a white van pull up in her driveway.

"Can I help you?" she asked as a large man in jeans and a tee shirt walk out of the truck and up to her.

"Higurashi Kikyo?" he asked as she nodded,

"How can I help you?" she asked before he took hold of her arm and lead her to the van.

"You're on Room Raiders." Kikyo rolled her eyes and immediately thought of who put this together

"Kagura!" Kikyo shouted as her friend walked out of the house and yelled

"You lucky bitch!" it was Kagura's dream in life to get on as many reality T.V shows as possible. Kikyo was thrown into the back of the van and saw two people already there, one with paler skin than hers (which she thought was impossible) and silver hair with black streaks, a black shirt and a pair of jeans. The other woman was her own cousin Kagome. The silver-haired girl turned around revealing storm grey eyes. "AH another one kidnapped… what's up?" she asked as Kikyo walked to the bench and sat down.

"Hey Kikyo." Kagome said from the other side of Roiben as Kikyo waved a 'hello' Roiben looked between the family members and saw a slight resemblance between the two.

"Why do I feel so left out?" Roiben asked bowing her head before hearing a voice come from the T.V in front of them. A black limo pulled up on the screen as the three woman watched to see who was going through their room. A man with long silver hair walked stepped out of the limo while they looked him over, he had amber eyes, long silver hair and a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"He's really hot." All three said at the same time before laughing.

"Hey what's up? I'm Inuyasha and I'll be going through your rooms." Kagome felt her jaw drop and thought of a few things she would _not _want anyone to find. Inuyasha got back in the limo as he pulled out a silver briefcase and pulled out its contents.

"We have a black light to see if you've been doing anything in your bed…" he said before they laughed and he continued,

"I have a pair of rubber glove for all of those nasty things I'd rather not touch, a pair of white gloves to find any dust or crap like that I guess, also I have a bed jack so I can see what's under your bed." Roiben made a small 'eep' at this and thought as to how she didn't even know what was under her bed.

"So we're going to start here." He said as they showed a picture of a house while one of the women groaned

"Not my house!" the other two laughed as they drove off to see what was in the room.

**Okay well here's the deal… you won't know which room belongs to who until the end. Also at the end (chapter 4 will be the last room and chapter 5 will be when he picks) I'll just put the room numbers in my brother-in-law's beaver hat and pick at random. **

**So send as many reviews as you want… **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko Denton **


	2. Why is she under the floor boards?

**Welcome to Room Raiders-chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Roiben Denton **

**Anyway enjoy the fic and keep in mind reviews will be appreciated and so will flames! **

**Chapter two**

**The first room **

**On with da' fun! **

Inuyasha walked into the first room and saw it was painted grey with a black trim. The camera crew followed him as he mentally thought up a million and one ways to kill his best friend Miroku for putting him up to this. Inuyasha looked around the room.

"Well let's get started shall we?" he asked out loud before going to the bed and placing his silver briefcase on the bed and walked around the room before landing on the computer where the owner of the room was talking online before she was abducted. Next to the computer was a box of chocolate 'Pocky' as he smiled

"Okay you get bonus points for having good candy!" he called out taking one of the chocolate covered biscuits as the owner of the room yelled at the screen

"That was mine biotch!" the other two girls silenced her before turning their attention back to the screen where Inuyasha was reading what was written on the computer. Inuyasha looked to the IM box and saw two screen names 'Ladiofthenight' and 'KittyNinjaMaster465' he assumed the owner of the room was 'Ladiofthenight'

Ladiofthenight: **hey Danny!**

KittyNinjaMaster465: hey Wicked Witch… 

Ladiofthenight: **must you call me that? **

KittyNinjaMaster465: hey it's your story not mine… you okay? 

Ladiofthenight: **surprisingly yeah… I'm in Japan now **

KittyNinjaMaster465: is that why I haven't seen you around? Why did you go all the way there? 

Ladiofthenight: **well this is where the service was**

KittyNinjaMaster465: didn't you say you were going to bring a 'Get Well Soon' card to the funeral? 

Auto Response from 'Ladiofthenight': I'm away… wait I told you I'm not here… why are you still reading this? Oh so that's how you want to play? Well I'm telling my mommy!

KittyNinjaMaster465: **guess you'll have to take that mommy part off soon. **

Inuyasha stopped reading since it was the end of the conversation; the camera people looked to the screen before the other two girls who didn't live there read the conversation and looked to the owner of the room.

"What happened?" one of them asked before the owner of the room said sullenly

"My mom died…"

"I'm sorry" they both said as she smiled weakly and said

"It's okay…" they turned their attention back to the screen where Inuyasha was going through her closet.

"Well let's see… what the fuck?" he yelled before throwing out and onto the floor a long black trench coat, a pair of combat boots, multiple pairs of baggy black pants (some with and some without chains attached) and black clothes with safety pins in different places.

"Okay so you're a goth?" he asked as she pulled off one of her shoes and threw it at him.

"Okay let's see." Inuyasha picked up the trench coat and put it on seeing it was a little small.

"Put down the coat and no one gets hurt!" the owner yelled before he looked farther into her closet and pulled out a skeleton

"Do I want to know?" he asked as the owner of the room yelled at him.

"Don't be jealous that the voices don't talk to you okay…" the other two girls in the van looked to each other before moving away slightly. The next place Inuyasha went around the room before hearing something knocking under his feet.

"What the-?" he asked before moving a small carpet with a bloody knife detailed on it before seeing a trap door with an old looking metal pull ring handle. He opened the door before seeing a girl with black hair in high pigtails, purple eyes and a cheerleading uniform jump out and give him a hug

"Like ohmigod! I was stuck down there for like a week!" she said giving him another hug before the two other girls in the van looked to the owner of the room,

"I'm in trouble…" the owner said before they both moved slightly away from the not quiet sane girl.

"Why did she put you down there?" the girl fixed her short pink and white skirt before saying,

"She's a friend of mine and I tried to bring her to a _way _fun pep-rally! Then I woke up under there… oh well tell her I said 'HI!'" the girl ran out of the room before Inuyasha continued to look around the room.

"So you're a murdering crazy psycho… nice to know." Inuyasha said to the camera before the girls laughed and asked,

"She was your friend?" the owner of the room nodded before explaining.

"I hate pep-rallies, I told her they were for colt members but does she believe me?" the other two girls looked to each other before moving away slightly and continued looking to the TV, where Inuyasha was walking to her dresser and found it was filled with black clothes. "Jeeze." He said pulling out a shirt that had written on shaky red letters, 'Do not piss me off, I'm running out of space under the floorboards' Inuyasha laughed slightly and put it back before looking on top of the dresser and seeing a few boxes

"So where did you move from?" he asked as the owner of the room yelled out

"Philly girl, born and raised!" Inuyasha laughed before finding a large pair of black angel wing top of her dresser and put them on his back,

"It's kinda sad you have these. What's up with the black wings…?" one of the girls who was waiting for him to go through her room yelled

"I have dog ears!" the other one in the van laughed before saying in a small voice,

"I have cat ears and a tail."

He continued to look around the room with the wings on his back and saw a collage of pictures on the wall. He walked to the bed and looked underneath and saw a small black trunk with a light blue Wiccan symbol in the middle.

"What the…?" he started before pulling it out and opening the lid. Inside were candles, books and a long black cape with thorns on the inside (If anyone here has ever read 'Tithe' by Holly Black then you'll get it).

"You're a Wiccan?" one of the women asked as the owner of the room nodded,

"Been studying for about two years." Inuyasha put back the trunk and looked around the room before seeing in the collage pictures of cemeteries and a few bats circling a full moon the was painted on the ceiling.

"Uh… I think I'm going to leave now…" Inuyasha said getting rather scared of what else would be in the room.

"JERK!" the owner of the room at Inuyasha while he then saw her two swords mounted on the wall.

"Hum…" he said taking down the twin swords and looking at them in admiration.

"Nice…" one of the two girls said as the Wiccan smiled and said

"Thanks… he breaks them and I'll have to kill him." Inuyasha took the swords in his hands and started to hit the wall leaving dent marks in them.

"You man-whore!" she yelled as he looked around to make sure that no one saw him and put up a note on the wall.

"'I made this dent -who ever owns this room' jeeze how pathetic is that?" Kagome asked laughing while the other two laughed as well while Inuyasha walked out of the room and down the stairs until he saw the kitchen, looking inside he opened one of the cabinets and saw the only content was ramen.

"RAMEN!" he yelled taking one and going out of the door to the limo with the wings on his back and the ramen and swords in hand.

"He stole ramen, wings and the swords…" Kikyo started before Ryoko yelled out

"Cause he's a loser!" Kagome laughed in agreement before the screen went from blank to with Inuyasha in the limo.

"Well there were some things I really didn't like in this room, for starters the Wiccan things were a little weird. But I did like the swords and wings and maybe you'll get them back… but the ramen is mine!" he yelled before the first-room's owner yelled

"Oh I'm getting my swords and wings back!" Inuyasha continued before saying

"Well I think I'm going to room number two now…"

**Okay well that's the end! **

**If you think you know whose room this was don't write it in a review so everyone else's fun is ruined though it will get pretty obvious in a little bit. Well keep in mind I love getting reviews! (hint hint) also I meant no offense to preps or cheerleaders in this part (respectable bow) I am sorry if I offended anyone. **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko Denton **


	3. mangas and swishy, swishy, swishy

**Welcome to chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I no own **

**Chapter three**

**The second room **

**On with da' fun! **

"Okay well I'm on my way to the second room…" Inuyasha said before looking around for the swords and putting them on the seat next to him with the ramen. Roiben, Kagome and Kikyo looked to each other before one of them said

"My turn…" the girl next to her laughed as owner of the second room glared at her.

"Just because you didn't have anything that embarrassing in your room doesn't mean the rest of us won't!" she yelled before Inuyasha appeared on the screen and walked into a white room with red carpet.

"Okay… well let's see." Inuyasha said to himself before going to the closet and finding a bag full of healing books and a priestess uniform. Inuyasha pulled in out and pulled on the pants.

"Put that down right now!" the owner yelled before the others laughed. Inuyasha walked around the room in the priestess pants before going to the drawers and finding nothing of particular interest.

"Come on…" he said to himself before finding a small book under the bed.

"What have we here?" he asked to himself as the owner of the book made a sound as if she was chocking on the air she was breathing and started to yell

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE READ THAT!" she yelled as Inuyasha opened the book and read out-loud about her sleeping with some guy named Naraku. Once he was done the owner of the room was blushing madly and the other two were patting her back while trying to stifle their laughter. Inuyasha put the book down and stepped away slowly.

"Okay… you're just a little whore-ish." He said before her head shot up and glared at the screen.

"You were right, he is a jerk." She smacked the screen before seeing Inuyasha found her own cat ears and tail, he put the ears on and pinned the tail to the back of his pants,

"Swishy, swishy, swishy." He said to himself while moving the tail back and forth as the girls started to laugh their asses off as Kagome fell over the side of the bench.

"HA! Who's graceful now?" Roiben yelled before Kikyo silenced her cousin and Roiben so she could hear what he was saying. The next thing he went to was the bed and saw a few mangas spread across the clean floor.

"Okay you read mangas so that's a plus." He admitted before looking under the bed and finding an archery set.

"That's so cool, can you shoot it?" one of the girls asked as the owner of the room smiled and said.

"I'm a champion." Inuyasha continued to look around the room before finding a few American CDs.

"What do you listen to?" Inuyasha asked before looking at the covers of the CDs before yelling

"YOU LISTEN TO THE SPICE GIRLS? WHAT KIND OF A LOSER ARE YOU?" Roiben, Kikyo and Kagome took off their left sneakers and threw them at the T.V screen. Inuyasha kept on looking through the room before landing on her TV and a pile of DVDs beside it.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare, don't you dare!" the owner of the room yelled as the others started to laugh hysterically yelling out,

"Do it!" Inuyasha put in one of the DVDs as 'The Little Mermaid' appeared on the screen, Inuyasha laughed before watching the movie,

"Gee I wonder what he thought that was…" Roiben said laughing before they continued to watch the screen, Inuyasha found another pile of CDs and found some actually good people,

"Okay well you do have some good taste in music… 'All American rejects', 'Dropkick Murphy's' and 'Fall out boy'… not bad." He said to himself before going to her sheets and pulling out the black light and finding a few questionable stains on her sheets, he turned off the black light and black on the main light before packing up his things,

"I think I found everything I have to…" he walked out of the room before stealing one of the arrows from the quiver.

"Yoink…" he said before the owner of the past two rooms looked to each other in disbelief for him stealing their weapons.

"Well I did like that room, except for the Spice Girls and the diary. I did like the bow and arrows and the mangas but I can't make my decision yet cause there's one room left…" the owner of the last room put her head down in shame before mumbling,

"My turn…"

**okay well this is the end… unlike the last time I posted this quiz you won't vote on who you want. I got in trouble and couldn't post for a while so to avoid all of that again I'll just throw pieces of paper in a hat and pick from there. **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


	4. the invasion of the skirts!

**Welcome to chapter four! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Room Raiders but I do own Roiben **

**Chapter four **

**The third room **

**On with da' fun! **

"The last room…" Inuyasha said to himself before walking into a pink room. "Jeeze…" he said to himself walking in and finding a stuffed bunny collection, the owner of the room laughed as the owner of the first room got noticeably scared,

"What's the matter?" the owner of the second room asked before she shuddered and said,

"I'm kinda, sorta scared of bunnies" the girl admitted before the others laughed their asses off,

"Ha! Ha! Yeah that's oh so funny!" the first room's owner yelled before Inuyasha found a pair of dog-ears handing by on her bed, held up with a pair of fuzzy pink and green handcuffs.

"OH kinky…" Inuyasha said laughing before the three girls looked to each other and yelled out

"PERV!" Inuyasha went around her room and found a few singing awards handing on the pink walls,

"cool…" Inuyasha said to himself before the two other girls in the van turned to the singer as she blushed,

"sing something!" the owner of the first room yelled out before the third room's owner opened her mouth and started to sing an American song,

"Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

(You're gonna know  
That I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart" the other two looked amazed before the first room's owner asked,

"Yeah well can you use swords?" the third room's owner looked to the screen and saw Inuyasha going through her underwear, she took off her shoe again and threw it at his face, going to back the owner of the first room she shook her head,

"No I use bow and arrows." Inuyasha started to yell before they all looked to see what he was yelling about, he was looking inside her closet and found rows upon rows of mini-skirts.

"Jesus!" he yelled taking out one of the blue skirts and holding it up to himself.

"Put that down you baka!" the room's owner yelled before he put on her dog ears and started to sing in her full length mirror,

"So how do I look?" he asked as Roiben yelled out sarcastically,

"You look fabulous… not stop acting like a jack ass!" Inuyasha kept on singing before looking to the camera crew who were making 'get going we're running out of time' motions with their hands.

"Okay well let's see… ANIME!" he yelled going to a pile of DVDs and finding stacks of Trigun, DNA-ngel, Samurai 7 and a few other good animes (if you have any suggestions of good animes I'm looking for new mangas)

"Hum… you get extra points." He said before taking one of her DVDs and putting it in his pocket.

"He stole my Samurai 7!" the owner of the room yelled before falling off the back of the bench,

"Yeah I'm graceful…" she said sitting back up to see that Inuyasha was checking her sheets,

"Thank Kami I changed them!" she said to herself before Inuyasha turned back on the main light and packing up his things,

"Well now I make my decision." The three girls looked to each other before silently wondering who would be chosen.

"Well in this room I loved the animes… speaking of which I'm uh… borrowing this one." He said holding up the Samurai 7 DVD and laughing while also pointing to the dog ears, "Plus I liked these… I have them in silver." He admitted before then saying "I hated all of the skirts and the dangerous amount of pink… so now I make my choice and you get to go through my room." He added as Roiben, Kikyo and Kagome looked to each other before plotting different way to get their revenge.

**Okay… one more chappie to go! **

**Just so you know I already know who's going to end up with him by putting three slips of paper into a hat and picking them out 25 times… here are the results… HA did you actually think I'd tell you now? **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the last chapter**

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


	5. decisons, decisions

**Uh… welcome to the last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Room Raiders **

**Chapter five**

**The decision **

**On with da' fun! **

"REVENGE!" Roiben yelled jumping out of the truck with Kagome and Kikyo. They walked up the stairs before seeing a black haired man in black pants and a purple shirt sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Who are you?" Roiben asked before he stood up and looked to the women in his living room,

"I'm Miroku… oh you're here to go through Inu's room right?" he asked as they nodded while he pointed downwards,

"His room's in the basement… so would any of you want to bare my children?" he asked hopefully before Roiben, Kagome and Kikyo slapped him at the same time leaving three red handprints on his face,

"Sorry…" he said weakly before falling back onto the couch and falling unconscious. The three girls went down the basement stairs before seeing an all red room, Roiben went to his closet and found it was filled with red clothes,

"What's up with him?" Roiben yelled out before looking to find Kikyo going through his dresser only then finding a pair of boxers with dog bones on them,

"I dare you to put them on!" Roiben yelled before Kikyo put on the red and white boxers and laughing hysterically, Kagome started to look under his bed before finding a few dirty magazines,

"Are guys programmed to like this crap?" Kagome yelled before shuddering and remembering that she had a little brother. Roiben closed his closet before going to the computer and finding a few programs left open.

"What have we here?" Roiben asked herself while the cousins started to look through his book shelf and find a few mangas and other books, they walked to Roiben before seeing she was pulling up his history file.

"Perv!" Kagome yelled before hearing someone clear their throat from behind them, Kikyo, Kagome and Roiben turned around and saw Inuyasha standing before them with the dog-ears on his head, the wings on his back, the cat tail pinned to his pants and the swords and arrow in hand.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha asked before seeing Kikyo was still wearing his boxers, he started to laugh when he saw his history file pulled up before he took a deep breath and thought about who he picked,

"Okay I liked a lot of things in each of the rooms; in one room I loved the swords. The wings were cool too but the cheerleader under the floorboards and the Wicca stuff was a little much… so I'm going to have to say good-bye to room number one…" he said as Roiben walked forward and took her wings and swords back,

"Well I'm Roiben Denton and the cheerleader under the floorboards was only down there for two days plus the Wicca things are just something I do and believe in so if you don't under stand that maybe it would be best for you to pick one of them." She said before waving good-bye to Kikyo and Kagome before going back up the stairs with her black angel wings on her back and swords in hand.

"The next room I didn't like had an excessive number of skirts and that just said to me you were prissy and crap like that, plus the bunnies scared me… so room three I'm sorry." Kagome walked forward and took back her dog ears before sighing,

"Well I think they're comfy and you're the loser who has too much porn… see ya Kikyo!" Kagome called before Inuyasha looked to Kikyo as they both smiled,

"Well what did you think of my room?" he asked before she took off his boxers and handed them back before laughing slightly.

"Well like Kagome said you have a little too much porn but whatever…"

"Okay well would you want to go out?" he asked before she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"PAINT BALL!" he yelled before they walked up the stairs and back into the limo to go paintballing.

**Okay well that's it for this fic**

**I hope you liked it and if you want send in ideas for new 'Room Raiders' fics… I think the next one will be 'Teen Titans' but I'm not sure. **

**Your loyal writer,**

**Ryoko **


End file.
